Army Of Angels
by astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Maybe someday, he would forget his own name. But he could never forget hers. One-shot, song fic. Sydrian.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bloodlines. Richelle Mead does.**

 **Song recommendation: "Army of Angels" by The Script.**

 **Like an army of angels**

He's not sure why he's standing here, gazing at the soft stone. It's taken him years to receive this courage. He couldn't muster the courage to do it before.

His hand reaches up to trace her name on the stone. Her name, just seeing it there, reminds him of all the memories he shares with her.

* * *

He remembers the first time he saw her. She was no doubt freaked out when she saw him. But she smiled, that brave smile he never got tired of, and addressed him like he was someone of authority.

She was the first person to look at him, to expect something from him. And it hasn't been disappointment. She'd even been the first person to actually _be_ disappointed in him, seeing as everyone else never expected anything better out of him.

Her faith in his abilities had been his favorite thing about her.

* * *

Sydney had come to him when she wanted to pull the curtains off the tattoo caper. He remembered asking her why she'd chosen him.

Even though she'd made excuses for why she wouldn't pick anyone else, he'd seen her look at him and give him one strong message.

 _I trust you,_ it had said.

Her amber gaze had made him feel invincible, indestructible, even though he was far from it.

* * *

Adrian would never let his mind forget that one Halloween. With the darkness of the night, his green eyes could never forget the bright red dress, how it had made her seem so otherwordly.

 _You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen walking this Earth,_ he had told her, and meant it. Who could ever compare to her beauty?

Her blonde hair shining in the moonlight was his favorite sight.

* * *

He could never relay the relief he felt at finding her at the compound where Sonya had been prisoner.

Her aura is the brightest one he's ever seen.

* * *

And her hurt, at thinking he didn't believe in her abilities. Because he did. More than she would ever know.

He believed in her more than he'd ever believe in himself.

* * *

That five hours long airplane ride, when he could tell she felt awkward. She had hated that they were no longer close. But she was denying her heart, and Adrian could never pretend he didn't love her. He loved her so much, he'd been more hurt at her rejection after knowing her for just two months than he had been at Rose's betrayal. Even though he had know her for half a year.

It proved just how much he'd fallen for her.

* * *

His arm burns then, as he remembers her clutching it, looking up at him excitedly. There had been so much adoration in her eyes then, such raw emotion, that a sinking feeling took over when it was interrupted.

It had been just another thing that told him she really did love him. She just wouldn't admit it.

* * *

She had held on to him so tightly, as if he was her lifeline. She had been so weak and disoriented as he walked out of the fire, holding her up with all his strength. She had won her fight, the way he also knew she would.

She was _his_ Sage after all.

* * *

They walked a thin line, hiding their romance under wraps. Adrian was so sure she would call it quits, tell him it wasn't worth it.

But she didn't.

Her aura was a stronger purple, as if being near him was making her even more passionate. She'd smile, as if she saw no one else. And her eyes would capture him so intensely.

He felt the need to capture something about her on canvas. Her smile, her eyes, that look she has when she's with him, the soft dip of her collarbone. _Anything_.

He knows her beauty shines too bright for him to capture perfectly though.

She'd be disappointed in him, if she ever saw him like this. While she's in re-education, he's dealing with his personal hell. Living without her.

He hopes to God he finds her soon. She's his one reason to live, after all.

* * *

Her skin stretches over her bones, and even her smile seems a little strained. Her eyes are cloudy, haunted by whatever tortures they unleashed on her. But she smiles at him.

He can tell from the way she holds on tightly to him just how desperate she really is.

Adrian doesn't like seeing her desperate.

She's the strongest woman he'll ever know.

* * *

She's stunning in her wedding dress, her hair flaring out in the wind. The column of fire rises higher and higher, and the look she's giving Sheridan is murderous.

 _There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him_ , everything about her is screaming. Adrian doesn't doubt it.

And seeing Sage- now Ivashkov- as an avenging goddess is one sight he never wants to erase.

Somehow, it suits her.

* * *

She's staring at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

* * *

He doesn't recognize the woman standing next to him.

* * *

She's calling out to him, but he can't hear her. All he hears is Aunt Tatiana, telling him he can be unstoppable.

An image of Nina flashes through his mind.

* * *

The woman standing next to him is shouting. There are tears in her eyes.

Who is she?

 _Sydeney. His Sydney_.

He lets go.

* * *

The beautiful Sydney Ivashkov died at the age of 26. _Killed_ , to be accurate.

The Warriors Of Light had come, found them. She had made him run with Declan.

 _I'm right behind you,_ she had said. But she hadn't been. One of the newest members had gotten her.

Run her through with a sword.

"Hey Sage," his voice whispers over the stone, his fingers still skimming her name. "Guess what?"

His next words are lost in the wind, but it doesn't matter. She heard him, she always does.

 _The center will hold._

* * *

 **Add into your favorites and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
